Tension
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Emma is Killian's boss. Smut Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan Smutyy One shots


Storming out of her office, Killian Jones was in a fit of rage. His boss Miss Emma Swan had once again yelled at him, saying his work wasn't up to her standards. He only took this bloody job to save her suck up ass anyway. Killian was the best editor in the business and was working for a world famous magazine. But when Emma's top editor quit (no doubt because of her) they were desperate and offered Killian double to come over to their magazine.

Luckily Killian wasn't really getting along with his boss and happily accepted, but in this moment he was definitely regretting that. If he thought his last boss was horrible, they had nothing on Emma Swan. She never seemed to be satisfied, no matter how many times he changed this one article she would yell at him and tell him it wasn't good enough.

He slammed his work on his desk, his co-worker David just about jumped out of this seat "Didn't like it?" He asked, Killian huff into his seat "When does she like bloody anything! Bitch needs to get laid!" David laughs, earning a glare. "What is so funny?" Killian groaned "I think the one who needs to get laid is you, just a little sexually frustrated?" David question.

That's when it hit him, he was! And it was coming out in his work. He needed to do something about it. Gabbing his jacket he left the office, it was only 2 in the afternoon but like he cared right now. If Emma wanted to fire this ass so bloody be it and maybe in a little way, he wanted her too. At least then he would yell at her, tell her how much of an uptight, whiny, self-centered bitch she was.

Finding the nearest bar, he took a seat, scoping out the few women there. But of course, at this time of an hour, no one really took his interest. He sighed ordered a drink and just sat, trying to figure out why he felt like this. It was because of her! She had been working him to the bone, he had been working so hard to make her happy and not getting anything back. But that wasn't the only reason and he didn't really want to admit the second reason.

After about 1 hour he thought it was best to head back, but he was definitely not ready for what was about to happen as he entered the office "JONES!" Her voice echoed off the walls, everyone stared at him, he was in for it now. He shrugged his shoulders strolling causal towards her office. This was the last straw and he couldn't take it anymore.

Emma stood in her doorway, hands on her hips, with a very unimpressed look on her face. "And where do you think you have been!" she shouts, every single person in the office was watching, waiting for Killian's response. Moving to stand directly in front of her, towering over her. "Out." he dryly states nonchalantly. Trying to at least keep from losing it in front of everyone one.

Stepping closer Emma moves back till they are just inside her door, Killian moves to shut and locks it. Emma raises a brow, and before she knew it Killian does the most unthinkable thing. Crossing the room, his arms pulling at her waist, crashing his lips to hers. This was the second reason he had been sexually frustrated, the minute Killian met Emma there was tension strung in the air. She was more beautiful and damn god sexy than anyone he had every meet and the fact he couldn't have her drove him wild.

Killian had tried to get her off his mind with random women but nothing could satisfy his desires for her. Emma was definitely caught off guard but Killian hadn't been the only one sexual frustrated since their meeting, hence why she was always mad at him. It wasn't that his work was bad, on the contrary, his work was bloody amazing but she just loved getting under his perfect skin. And just like him, all she wanted was to feel his hand roam over her body, but she was his boss.

In this moment nothing else mattered, quickly responding Emma hungrily kissed him back with double the force, now Killian was the one caught off guard. Stumbling back against the door with a loud thud that would have been heard outside. Both knew they had an audience on the other side but either cared right now, just needing release the tension that had built up. "Get back to work now!" Emma shouts as their lips parts then smiled at the sound of feet running away.

"Do you realize how sexy you are when you shout?" Killian said with a growl moving to kiss her neck and grabbing her ass "Oh shut up! If you're going to fuck me hurry up already! I'm a very busy woman." And that did it, Killian had lost the battle inside. "Up!" within a second Emma's legs are wrapped around Killian's waist, being carried to her desk. Dropping her down, pushing things from her desk making loud crashes on the ground "Fucken hell Killian! Can you do anything right!" Emma shouts.

"Oh on the contrary love, I'll show you the one thing I do better than any other," Killian said with a smirk, pushing her back on the table. Opening her legs, kneeling in front of her, hands running up her thighs, under her tight short skirt. "I don't think you will require this" Killian said pulling down her white lace panties, they were completely soaked. He brought them to his lips, licking off her sweet juice.

Emma groans again "Patience love." Killian then kissed his way up her thighs, pushing up her skirt till his breath hovers over her core. "Right now I don't have time for that! So either you hurry up or you'll regret it!" And that turned Killian on more then it should of, and he really wanted to know if she would come through with that promise. Pulling back he stood up, her panties still in hand. "And what is that love?"

Emma's eyes were dark and angry. Lifting her heel to his chest, her arousal dipping onto her desk she pushes him hard with her heel. His body slumming down hard on the ground, Emma on top within a second. Finger fumbling with his belt, allowing his length to spring out. This woman would be the death of him but right now, fucked if he cared.

Hovering over his length, slumming him deep inside her core. "Fuck!" Killian grunts, moving into a sitting position connecting their lips in a heated kiss as Emma grinds down on him, her clit rubbing perfectly against his body. Moans escape both their lips, bodies in pure pleasure. A knock came from the door "Miss Swan? Umm is everything okay?" Emma's assistant asked "YES!" She screams out, her orgasm ripping through her at the moment.

Her body became limp, Killian holding her up "Oh I'm not finished yet love" Emma was breathing hard, not sure if she could continue. "Seriously you need to hurry the fuck up Killian!" Flipping her over, giving a few deeper hard thrusts, Killian moaning out her name. His juices mixing with hers, before slipping out and fixing himself up, Emma following suit.

"Now get the hell out before I fire your lazy ass" Emma sassed, he smirked "As you wish. And I'm keeping these" Killian said placing her panties in his pocket and reached for the door unlocking it, Emma's voice came from behind him "You don't need to change the article, it's fine." Killian smiles to himself, giving a nod then leaves the room.

Silent filled the whole office as Killian walked towards this deck, a smirk on his face knowing that everyone would have heard them. And it wasn't the last time, from that day on their relationship consisted of yelling and shouting until neither could withstand the tension and needed to feel and touch the other's body. And they couldn't be happier.


End file.
